Soló dame una razón
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Emma tiene que casarse con Garfio pero ¿podrá Regina convencerla de que tiene que anteponer su propia felicidad a la de los demás?


_**Gracias a Isakindofnormal por ayudando yo con mi español malo.**_

 _ **Sol**_ _ **ó**_ _ **dame una razón**_

Emma, si esto es realmente lo que quieres, entonces te apoyare en esto ¿pero estás segura?" Regina preguntó a Emma, la preocupación llenando su voz. Regina sabía que este era un matrimonio concertado, organizado por Mary-Margaret. Killian había intimidado a la gente de Storybrooke, y la única manera de deternerlo era si Emma se casaba con él. Ella debía hacer esto. Era su obligación.

"Sabes que no tengo elección, Regina," Emma le dijo "Es lo mejor."

"¿Lo es?" Regina preguntó, leventando su ceja. Ella podía leer a Emma como un libro y sabía que Emma estaba mintiendo. "¿O es que tú madre piensa que es lo mejor?" Emma hizo una pausa por un momento, sabiendo que Regina estaba en lo cierto. Ella siempre lo estaba.

"Es lo mejor para el pueblo," le discutió Emma. Ella no podrían dejar que Killian continuara intimidando a la gente de Storybrooke. "Soy la salvadora, esta soy yo, la que salva a las personas."

"Costandote tu propia felicidad" Regina le dijo a Emma. "Encontraremos otra manera de vencer a Garfio. Siempre encontramos alguna otra manera."

"¿A que coste?" Emma discutió. "La gente no se encuentra segura ya. Esto tiene que terminar hoy y terminará el segundo en que camine hacia el altar y diga si quiero."  
Regina hizo una pausa, sabiendo que no podría influir en Emma por la manera por la que estaba yendo así que cambió su estrategia. Sus motivos ahora eran más egoístas, pero si el la pudo persuadir...

"No creo que puedas negar esta conexión que hay entre nosotras," empezó Regina. "Ha ido aumentando a lo largo del tiempo y las dos sabemos que hemos desarrollado algo mas que solo amistad, somos mas que amigas"

"Regina-" Emma empezó, pero Regina la interrumpió .

"Lo que pasa es que nunca hemos dado el siguiente paso. La química entre nosotras... No la puedes negar."

"No puedo negarla," Emma admitió. "Pero, tengo que poner mis propios sentimientos a un lado."

"Emma, como tú amiga, como más que tú amiga, te estoy preguntado – rogando que no hagas esto." Regina le dijo, cogiendo la mano de Emma. "Por favor, felizmente pasería el resto de mi vida huyendo de Garfio si significa estar a tu lado ."

"Regina, quiero, realmente lo quiero..." Emma le dijo a ella. "Pero, no puedo. Tengo una obligación, si el precio de la felicidad del pueblo está en que yo me case con el pirata, así será." Ella suspiró, sabiendo que no había cambiado su opinión. Sus ojos titilaron furiosamente.

"Vale, pero no esperes que vaya a la boda."

 _ **Algunas horas más tarde**_

"¿La quieres, verdad?" Zelena le preguntó a Regina, que estaba viendo por la ventana a Henry y Emma andando por la calle para poder preparar la boda.

"Ya probé a decirselo a ella," Regina suspiró, apartándose de la ventana.

"Sabes que no confié en ti completamente hasta que me dejaste quedarme con Robyn," Zelena le dijo a ella. Regina sólo le echó una mirada extraña, no entendiendo que es lo que estaba queriendo decir .

"¿Y, quieres que yo le de a Robyn a Emma?" Regina preguntó, su voz llena de sarcasmo. Zelena rodó sus ojos.

"Lo que quiero decir es que las acciones hablan más que las palabras," dijo eoncogiendo sus hombros. "No creí que podía confiar en ti hasta que me lo demostraste. Quizá Emma no crea que la quieres."

"No sé" Regina dijo, pasando a Zelena para que no viera una gota salado correr por su mejilla. "Ella parecía convencida de que iba a casarse con el pirata.

"Si tu lo dices," Zelena encogió los hombros. "Pero, veo la manera en que os mirais." Regina simplemente la ignoró.

 _ **Algunas horas más tarde**_

Regina miró al reloj. Estaba pensando en que nunca iba a conseguir su final feliz cuando las palabras de Zelena volvieron a su cabeza: Veo la manera en que os mirais. Regina rapidamente se puso de pie. Tenía que darle a Emma una última oportunidad . Usando su magia llegó a la boda justo a tiempo para ver a Garfio deslizar un anillo en el dedo de Emma. Todos los presentes miraron fijamente a Regina cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Emma miró a Regina, sorprendida de que ella estuviera aquí.

"Regina," Mary-Margaret murmuró, acercandose a donde estaba Regina, su cara estaba roja de ira. Emma apartó su mano lejos de la de Garfio.

"Lo siento," murmuró. Merecía su felicidad así que empezó a correr hacia Regina. Cuando llegó, puso su mano alrededor del cuello de Regina y la besó. A Emma no le importaba lo que la gente pensara. Estaban hechas para estar juntas. El corazón de Regina empezó a latir más rápidamente cuando Emma la besó.

"He sido una idiota." dice Emma.

"Finalmente, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo," Regina sonrió, antes de que se besaran otra vez.


End file.
